The Tradegy of Fairy Tail
by FairyVolts
Summary: Accidents happen right? People vanish right out of your life when you least expect it. Its how you deal with that pain of losing some one that counts. Leaving none of them with even a trace of happiness. Until one day, nearly three years later. Something strange happens. That will set things on a course that was never predicted.
1. Chapter 1:Never mean't to happen

*Lucy Heartfilia's Pov* "

Okay Lucy, you distract him and when he isn't looking I will swoop in from above and finish this damn battle!" My lovely friend, Natsu Dragneel, suggested.

Him and I were currently hiding in a small room, in a castle that had seen better days before it was almost completely destroyed.

It gave off a look that suggested that it had stood there for hundreds of years. The walls had been broken down in various spots and the crumbled pieces were scattered across the dusty moss covered floor.

"Natsu I really don't think that's the best idea, couldn't we try something less dangerous?" I said in return.

Even though I had just turned down his ludicrous idea, he seemed to be as confident in it as ever.

"Come on Lucy, when have my plans ever failed?"

I sighed lightly and shook my head in worry."Way to many times."

Natsu hit my shoulder, in a way to tell me to follow him. "Have a little faith, Luc."

This man was going to be the death of me, I swear. He was way to wreck less. I would much rather be at home, sitting in my warm bed, and reading an exceptionally excellent book that Levy brought to me from her very own personal library. But as normal, I was standing behind this pink haired knuckle head. I was just waiting for him to do something incredibly witless and nearly get the both of us killed on spot.

If only Erza, Gray, and Wendy were here.

Gray was on his way, or so I heard. He was our "Back up" that Master had promised when I told him this opponent was way too much of a challenge for just the two of us. Now that I think about it. Natsu is going to be furious that I called in to have Master send someone, let alone it being Gray. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

But I guess there is nothing I can really do about it at the moment, honestly, no matter how much Natsu would deny such a thing, we need Gray here .He's our only hope. I stood up slowly, crouching down to keep from being seen behind a half crushed wall and followed Natsu to the door where I watched him peak his head out and look around.

"I don't see anything here, Lucy. I think he's gone." Natsu turned his head back to smile at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Impossible. There is no way he would just give up and leave Natsu, do you even understand how irrational that sounds?"

" You really should listen to your little girlfriend on that one, tiny Dragon Slayer."

A voice boomed over our heads,causing tiny fragments of the broken walls around us to shake at each word. Natsu and I very slowly look up simultaneously. Seeing as there was no true roof over our heads, we could see everything above us. A giant grey bearded man stood dominate above us. His forest green robes hung over him like towels on a clothes line.

"HOLY SHIT HES HUGE!" Natsu shouted in awe

. "Oh my.." Was all that was forced out of my mouth.

The last glimpse of that man he was relatively shorter and scrawnier than me. Now hes towering over us as if we were ants. An amount of terror I had never felt before had washed over me like a poison.

I suddenly doubted the fact that Natsu and I's survival was very great. But all of a sudden I felt myself being jerked away, when I looked up, I saw that Natsu had my hand in his and was dragging me along behind him as he ran from the giant hand that was about to come crashing down on us. I was nearly paralyzed with fear, I could hardly move fast enough to chase after Natsu. I wasn't even sure what was happening around me.

Everything was going so fast that even though, I could see everything, It was all in a very thick blur. Before I knew it, the world I was in unfortunately came back into focus.

"Luc, stay with me, come on I cant do this without you!" Natsu whispered to me. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, noticing that him and I were currently hiding. This time it was a more intelligent spot than in that castle.

"Do what?" I asked quietly, not actually hearing what he said to me in the first place.

Natsu sighed. "I need you to distract him. Run out there and hit him with what ever attack you think that will keep him busy. While hes paying attention to you, I can go in and obliterate him."

"What?! Absolutely not!" I shouted as quietly as possible.

"Lucy, you have to trust me." Natsu replied.

"Natsu you are crazy!" I nearly roared, but realized we were hiding and that it was pointless to do if I made to much noise to draw attention.

"You promised me you'd trust me, remember!" Natsu pleaded.

"I never said I'd agree to this! Its insane." I frowned.

Natsu grabbed my hands and looked directly into my eyes. "Come on. Have I ever truly let you down before?"

I shook my head in defeat." No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said with a slight smile.

"But what if Gray doesn't show up in time! What if it kills me?" I began to tear up.

The thought of me actually dying brought a foul aching in my stomach.

"Gray is coming?!"Natsu's smile faded quickly.

"Oops, uh yes. But that's not the point, Natsu!"

"You will be fine, now go please! We don't have much time. If he reaches the city he will destroy it and Fairy Tail." Natsu ordered.

I nodded slowly even though I knew he was insane. I darted out from the hiding spot into plain sight.

"HEY! DOWN HERE YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed hoping to god that it wasn't the last thing I'd ever say.

I watched as the horrifying giant came to a halt, he turned around hesitantly and gazed down at me.

"What did you just call me? You ugly little girl." His voice cracked like thunder in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

No one calls me ugly and gets away with it. I ran at him, full speed ahead. Something began to cause the air to glow around my body.

Then everything went into a blur once more. I heard a very clamorous and terrifying howl come from what sounded like Natsu. I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, his arms out and his head hanging down in a departed manner.

"Natsu?!" I spoke hastily.

Not at all paying attention to the fact that there was an incredibly powerful enemy standing there only a few meters away, ready to destroy me.

Then Natsu toppled to the ground. That's the moment when I realized what had just happened. He had saved me from taking a devastating blow, being completely selfless. He took it himself in order to save me. I should have taken that blow, not him.

"NATSU!" I screamed as I darted to him and kneeled down over his body .

I picked his head up in my arms. Something then was confirmed that I wish wasn't. Natsu's heart had stopped. He was no longer alive. I felt the pain rush through my body like the poison of a snake's in my blood. Anger and guilt instantly pushed me to the brink of insanity.

"You will pay for what you've done." I said as I stood up, clenching my fist tight. Suddenly I was pulsing with an amount of magic energy that I had never been able to wield before.

"Yes, and what will you do about it?" The monster chuckled mockingly.

"I'm going to kill you." I muttered viciously.

"LUCY!" I heard the sound of Gray's voice as he attempted to run my direction.

But It was to late for him to do anything, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

I felt very weak, my body was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. I couldn't feel a thing, as if every muscle in me had been destroyed. I forced my eyes open.

Wendy was standing over me, her magic pulsing through her child sized hands onto my torn stomach. I couldn't hear a thing either, all I saw was Wendy's mouth moving but nothing came out.

Suddenly Gray was by her side, He seemed to be crying. Anger had taken over his normally peaceful face. He looked as if he and Wendy were fighting over something. But still I heard nothing.

I looked around, I was in the infirmary. Every bed was empty, except the one at the far end of the room.

A body lay there, covered with the sheets on the bed. I could see strands of soft pink hair sticking out from the top. Natsu... In that moment everything came back to me.

The feeling throughout my body, my hearing, and most of all the pain.

"AH!" I howled, it felt as if every bone in my body had been shattered and my skin had been ripped off layer by layer and sewed back on one by one.

"LUCY! WENDY WORK FASTER, THE PAIN COULD KILL HER!" I heard Gray's voice shout.

"I'M DOING ALL I CAN GRAY, DAMMIT." Wendy shouted back angrily.

Wendy being angry was a strange sight. The innocent loving child was not much for negative moods. This went on for what seemed like forever, the pain not letting up and Wendy trying everything she could. It was as if I was stuck like this forever, eternal pain.

"What the hell?" Wendy's voice muttered abruptly.

A calmness began to seep into my bones. My screams were dulled by such a refreshing feeling. All the pain left my body as promptly as it came to me.

"What?" Gray questioned.

"She...healed herself." Wendy said in disbelief.

"How do you know that you didn't do that?"

"Because my magic wasn't working on her in the first place. Nothing I could do was effecting her in even the slightest bit." I listened to this as my eyes opened again.

I gazed up at my two teammates hovering over me .

"Natsu..." Was the only word that came from my mouth.

Sadness filled each of their eyes. Wendy shook her head is sorrow.

"Natsu was gone before any of you arrived here. Gray carried the two of you home. He didn't want to leave his body behind."

I sat up unhurriedly. "This never should have happened."

Without thinking I got up and walked over to the bed his body was in. I yanked the sheet away from his face. Even though I knew it was something I shouldn't have done. He was colorless, not even the tiniest speck of life pulsed through the blood in his veins. His hair lay utterly still on the pillow his head was resting on.

I touched his cheek with the palm of my hand. He was no longer warm with existence.

"Why did you do it, you fool? I warned you it would get one of us killed. You never listened to anything I say." I whipped the sheets back over his face and stumbled out of the room.

Several of the guild members were standing there, they were most likely waiting for results. As they saw me, their faces lit with joy. But, I pushed past them as if I had no care for how they felt.

Even though that wasn't true I couldn't stop myself. I wandered straight over to the ocean side. I sat down in the thick grass. I looked out at the crystal blue water, It was calm and mystifying.

I hugged my legs tightly against my chest. I couldn't stop myself as the tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Natsu..." I chocked out.

"Why him..." "

It was to save you." I heard a mans voice behind me.

"He should have just let me take the hit, Gray." I cried aloud.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye plop down next to me on the grass. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer into his protective grasp.

"He did what any of us would have done for you, Lucy." Gray told me, his voice smooth.

I shook my head. "I never wanted anyone to die for me."

"No one ever wants anyone to die for them, Lucy. I know how this feels though. I felt the same exact way when my teacher Ur sacrificed herself to save me and Lyon." He spoke sadly.

"They are the only reason you and I are alive right now. I wish I could be thankful that I wasn't destroyed. But honestly, I would have much rather given my life instead of his." I revealed.

"Gray?" I added.

"Yes?"

"What happened after Natsu took that hit? All I remember was telling him I was going to kill him before blacking out."

"It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. Ur used to tell me stories about how some wizards were powerful enough to lend others their magical power even after death. I believe that's what happened. I think Natsu gave you all his strength and power. You turned the entire sky black, I could feel the pain you were feeling in the air I was breathing. Then just as that monster was going to take his final swing at you, something even more amazing occurred. Fire, Water, Lightning, and Wind came crashing down from the dark sky in a pillar, hitting him with a forced that sent Natsu and I flying back against the castle." He described.

I looked up at him. "What..happened to the monster?"

Gray look me in the eyes." He died instantly."

I turned my head to look away. I had never actually taken someones life before. Natsu and I never killed any of our enemies. We always found a way around it, no matter what they did or how much they deserved it.

"I killed him..." I really didn't know what to think.

I wanted him dead so badly after I saw what happened to My best friend. I felt the guilt began to build up inside. I had gotten revenge for that...thing killing Natsu. But I wasn't really sure if I was okay with what I had been able to do.

"How am I going to live with myself, Gray?" I asked him desperately.

"In any way possible, Lucy. The entire guild is here for you. Please if you are thinking about it, don't do something wreck less."

I nodded. "Of course."

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, Luc. I know I could have stopped Natsu from doing something like that, but I cant say that I most likely wouldn't have done it instead."

I looked back up at him and scowled. "Don't you dare say that, Gray."

''Why not? Its the truth." He defended himself.

"Because I cant even deal with the fact that I just lost my best friend in the entire world. It would have been just as devastating if it was you instead of him."

"No one should have died." I added.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark cloud of sorrow

I sat in the guild like I did every day. It was the same routine I had grown ever so tired of.

I would get up in the morning and head out to this place, sit at the bar for several hours before deciding that I wasn't going to go on a mission.

Or I would walk straight up to the board that held the mission and pick one up without even reading, walking out the door before anyone in the guild could speak a word to me.

It seemed like the days dragged on and got longer each time. I tried not to think about it though. It was just sad thinking about it.

My hands were placed gently on a glass of water I had gotten from MiraJane. She was very thoughtful, I think she is what has been keeping this guild going.

Elfman sat next to me on a stool, he hadn't said a word yet. I don't really expect him to. I'm not sure what anyone these days would have to say to me.

It feels like so much has changed over the past couple of years. The guild is quiet and we like to keep it that way, we haven't stirred up any trouble for as long as I can remember.

"Big sis...Can you get me a glass of booze?" Elfman asked his older, yet smaller sister from the seat beside mine. "

If that's what you would like." Mira answered before placing a mug on the counter in front of him.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Elfman. Its really not like you." I said quietly. I didn't look at him, but I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

He had a tight grip on the mug, he looked grim as he did most days. He didn't say a word for moments, as if he was trying to collect his thoughts by staring at his drink.

"Its nearing that time again, you know." He whispered to me.

I looked down, a sadness washed over me. Although I was always sad, this was different, stronger and more fierce than normal.

"Yes, I know. I'm dreading it as well. But you don't see me drinking away my problems." I looked at him as he turned his head to me, our eyes locking.

"I guess not all of us are as strong as you, Lucy. I personally don't want to be all there when the day does roll around." Elfman's grim tone was very strong.

"Two years...Its really hard to believe its been that long. It feels just like yesterday that he was here was us." I spoke softly.

Memories came flowing into my thoughts, happy memories I was no longer able to have. Back when everyone was so carefree and childish. Back when we'd do anything to see each other smile. I guess I'd still do that now, but its rare to see it now.

"May I have the attention of the guild please." I heard a some what sweet voice asked from the stage not very far from where I sat.

I turned to see Mirajane, her face once painted with a smile now struggling to so much as fake one. Once she had the attention of the entire guild she began talking to us.

"I know that none of you wish to hear it... But the day is coming. Its sneaking up on us just as it did last year. This is a very hard time for us all. " She paused to take a breath, you could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"Its been two years, since the accident. The day we lost one of our most treasured, energetic, and carefree members. The one person who could start a fight between the entire guild with just one glance. "

I could see the smallest hint of a smile on her pretty features as her mind replayed memories.

"But I'm sorry to say that he is no longer with us. I hope that none of you will loose your memories of him. I know that I wont. I could never. Its time to say a few words to him, though he may not be able to hear them. For Natsu Dragneel." Mira finished.

Everyone stayed silent for the next few minutes, all of us thinking hard about what we were going to say.

It wasn't until after I had my thought did someone stand up. In the far corner a man stood there, he looked to the stage, past all the guild members. Gray Fullbuster.

" It feels like just yesterday you were sitting here with us. I never thought I'd have to live a day without you. But I guess life has a way of turning out how we least expect it to. There isn't a day that goes by were I don't think of what you'd do if you were here. If i could turn back time, I would. The guild just isn't the same without you... I miss you, fire breath." I don't see it very often but Gray began to cry.

As he sat down, Juvia helped him wipe the tears. She tried to smile at me and tell him that his words were beautiful. She had been there for him the entire time. Juvia is the best thing for Gray now, she lifts his spirits and ,makes him forget the world he lives in for a short amount of time.

The next person to stand was Erza, I'm surprised she wasn't the first. The tears were already flowing from her eyes. It was very sad to watch her cry. Such a beautiful face hiding behind such a sorrowful thing.

"Natsu...I tried to live my life without any regrets. Ever since I was a child and joined this guild I looked up to you. I never wanted to show it though. I was always scared to. I have many regrets though. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I should have been kinder to you. I consider you my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. I've decided to look for Igneel. I know you would have wanted to meet him again. But maybe I can find him, and finish off what you started." And with that Titania sat down, putting her head to the table to cover her face.

I waited and waited, several of the guild members talked about what he was like and the things they should have done differently. That they never wanted him to be gone.

"Lucy.." Mira spoke, bringing me from my thoughts." You're the last one up."

I nodded and stood, I wasn't sure if I should say what I wanted to say in the first as everyone eyes stared at me I knew I had no choice.

"Where do I even begin?" I started. "Natsu Dragneel...When I first met you, you saved my life. You broke the spell I was under and you brought me here, to Fairy Tail. I admired you courage and your lack of fear. I feel like I wasted the time we had together. Nothing saddens me more than that. There are so many things I wanted to tell you." I took a pause before continuing.

"Like for one, you were the first person to make me feel wanted in this world since my mother passed when I was a child. You showed me so many things. Like what it was like to be a true Fairy Tail wizard. There was one thing I kept hidden from everyone. Now that I look back on it, its the one thing that I regret not saying most of all. I bet you never noticed it, the way I looked at you. The way you made me loose my breath when you got near me. I never really knew what it was. I had never felt it before. But i know by the way I was so taken by everything you did...that I...love you, Natsu Dragneel." I went home directly after I finished, I couldn't bare to stay in that place a moment longer.

Two days before the anniversary we do this, say things we would want to tell him. I finally said that one thing I had been dying to tell him. But only he wasn't there to hear it.

I made my way home. It was warm and the breeze was nice. I felt the tears slip from my eyes, I had managed to keep them contained all day. But it seemed it was my time to break. I walked into my house, it was silent and lonely as it always was.

I went straight to my room, past my bed and to the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the hot bath water. I waited a few moments for the water to fill up to the top before sliding in.

I leaned my head back and laid there. It was quite relaxing. Thoughts ran through my head, thoughts of what it would be like if Natsu was still here with me.

"You were my best friend, I know...I know you wouldn't want it to be like this. You did everything you could to keep me alive. It was my fault, I know it was. I should have...protected you. Like you always did for me. You saved my life a million me? I couldn't do anything right." I said to myself, wishing that I was really talking to him.

After sitting and soaking for nearly ten minutes I cleaned myself up. I got out and wrapped the towel around my body and heading out into the bedroom next to bathroom. I slipped the towel off and dried my skin and hair.

Walking over to my dresser I pulled out a pair of bra and underwear. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. Not even attempting to get into it.

I stared at the floor, I let my mind wander again. It was hard not to honestly. I think that's why im always so down. I cant keep my mind off the one person who seemed to put so much light in my life. It's almost like someone literally destroyed the sun and everything else.

I've lost so much it seems like. First my mother when I was a child, then my father...now the love of my life. Its funny how those things play out.

No ones gives a second thought to these kind of things. I've always taken for granted the time I spent with people, and they all seem to vanish in the end. But that's what happens I guess.

"I wish I had one more night with you." I laid down underneath the covers and closed my eyes. Drifting into a sleep that I never wished had come.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Night

" I heard something weird was happening at the graveyard this morning." I heard Jet say to Levy. 


	5. Chapter 5: Make them smile

I woke up the next morning to a disappointment.  
Natsu was no longer by my side as he was when I drifted off last night. 


End file.
